Together
by secondchanceforoq
Summary: An Outlaw Bandit AU written for Day 1 of OQ Week.


**A/N:** **So I promised my very supportive twinnie,** **reginashappiness** **on tumblr, I'd write a prompt of her choice and if you she liked it, I'd post… apparently she liked it (there was a lot flailing and encouragement so thank you very, very much, Geli!).**

 **The prompt was:** **"** **Regina yelling at Robin for getting himself in danger (she may or may not say I love you, totally up to you)"** **and Outlaw Bandit/Bandit Outlaw/Bandit OQ, whichever you prefer, jumped straight at me.**

 **This is my first time posting fic and I'm** **extremely** **nervous (I've been putting this off for a good seven/eight months) so all feedback is welcomed and encouraged (just go easy on me haha).**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You idiot!" Regina exclaims with an anger to rival even the Evil Queen, the infamous monarch whom Robin had recently managed to best; admittedly not without receiving a few scrapes and bruises, a fact he's sure is the source of Regina's anger.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Robin pokes, unsure whether he's trying to lighten the mood or if he simply enjoys seeing his stunning former rival enraged by his smug demeanour.

"Thank you? For what?!" Regina almost barks as she continues, "Nearly getting yourself killed? Because I don't remember asking that of you. I do, however, remembering a promise to work together. For me to be treated as an equal, not some one night fling you were stupid enough to let join your tribe of hooligans!"

"Regina, you know that's-" Robin begins before one look from the clearly furious bandit before him pauses his speech. He knows this isn't the conversation she wants, has enough justification in her anger for him to return to her initial question. "They were searching for _you_. The price was on _your_ head. Thanks to me, they're now convinced I was the only outlaw terrorising the incompetent royal guard stationed in this part of the forest. They'll no longer search for you here." He finishes his speech a good few metres closer to her than he started, having made his way across the now abandoned temporary campsite they had made as a decoy when they knew the Queen and her guard were close, twenty minutes from their real base camp at the heart of Sherwood Forest.

"I didn't ask you to do that. I didn't need you to do that," Regina continues, making sure his eyes lock with hers before she adds, "You said we would ambush the carriage together, scare them off course and circle them back in the direction they came. None of that includes you going alone, without me, without anyone. I can't believe you'd be so stupid! You got hit! You could've-" Regina can't bring herself to finish that particular train of thought but luckily, Robin's more than ready to step in with reassurance.

"But I didn't. The sword barely touched me, it was merely a scratch."

"You were in agony for the best part of the morning. I've never seen so much blood" Regina fights back, having to look away as she recalls the last particularly unpleasant memory.

"Then I guess you've been going about this whole bandit thing the wrong way" Robin retorts, earning himself another fierce glare.

"I'm glad you find this amusing because I certainly do not. You said together, Robin. We said together."

"I couldn't let you put yourself in danger. Not when the price was directly on you."

"And what about the things I can't do? You expect me to let you risk your life? What if it was another member of the Merry Men, would you let them go? I can't- I won't let you put my life before your own." Regina ends her speech in a near whisper, eyes lowering to the ground once again.

"Why?" Robin questions.

"Why? What do you mean why?" Regina counters, raising her voice for the umpteenth time. "You're a leader, Robin. You have the entire camp to worry about. I'm- I'm not that important… especially not without you. I need you."

Robin immediate perks up at her final confession, eyebrows raised, his infamous smirk plastered across his dimpled face, taking a subtle step towards her. "You need me?"

"No. I- Yes, but…"

"But what?" Robin enquires, taking a second small step towards her.

"But it doesn't mean things have changed. We were a one time, one night thing. I'm just another member of the Merry Men and you are to treat me as such." Regina begins to ramble as Robin steps ever closer, almost taunting her with his smug look and calm movements, perfectly in control and loving every second.

"…I can't let things change but I also can't lose you-" Regina says at a speed where she's nearly tripping over her words before Robin interjects, moving a step closer again, once more questioning why she feels so strongly.

"Because you're important to me. To everyone." Regina counters.

"Why?"

"Because I- you're smug and often insufferably so, you laugh when I'm mad, you drive me to distraction but you're good at what you do and I can't help but admire you. I want to protect you, as you want to protect me. I-" Regina stops to brave a glance at Robin's impossibly blue eyes, the very same that make her knees weak as he stands a single step away from her.

"You..?" Robin asks, urging her to continue.

"I love you." It's out before she can prevent it and for a moment it feels like the whole world stops, their eyes lock as everything else disappears. That is until Regina forces her eyes to snap away, continuing her ramblings. "But I know you don't necessarily feel the same and that's fine, I just want us to stay as we agreed, no interference, just focus on the job, I'm just one of the guys, we-"

She's stopped by his lips on hers; a simple kiss, soft and chaste but it does as intended. They part, foreheads still resting together, Robin's thumb tracing across Regina's cheek, as she stands stunned. Robin takes the opportunity to tell her, ardently, with everything he can muster despite the distraction of her lips, "I love you too. Have since the very first day."

Regina blinks, unsure how to respond but her eyes answer for her, glancing at his lips as they naturally inch closer. The next kiss is longer, more heated, has their breath quickening as they part. Once they do, Robin repeats "I love you," smiling against her lips before they meet again, languid this time, lasting several minutes before Regina pulls back, brows furrowing, all seriousness returned.

"If we do this, us, I still don't want it to affect our work. When it comes to planning and execution, I'm to be treated the same as the rest of the Merry Men. We do things together, okay?" She finishes her speech determined, eyes not wavering from his for the first time since their conversation started.

"Okay," Robin agrees.

"Okay?" she repeats for confirmation, leaning in.

"Okay" is Robin's final whisper against her lips as they meet for another burning kiss, a long time coming as far as they're both concerned.

And if they're a few hours late making it back to camp, they'll use the excuse of planning their next attack on the Queen.

 _Together_.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**


End file.
